


At The Top

by arrah



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrah/pseuds/arrah
Summary: A competition of lights. Adora/Catra. One-shot.





	At The Top

The smog is too thick to properly see the stars in the Fright Zone. It blots out the sky, revealing only impenetrable darkness and the soft glow of the emergency lights stationed in the highest points of their sprawling towers. Adora has always found a strange romance in it, eyes drawn to the little lights on top of their tallest buildings. 

She mentions this to Catra exactly once, during an evening they were sent out to practice patrolling the grounds. She points at them with excited vigour, expressing just how beautiful she finds them to be. Catra shrugs it off and tells her it's only lights, but she's got this look in her eye that betrays her supposed apathy. 

Exactly one week later, Catra wakes Adora up from the dead of sleep by gently tapping her claws against her face. She calls her name like a chant, whispered and revered. 

"Catra, wha—" Adora begins, words slurred and voice heavy with sleep.

"Get up, get up! There's something you need to see," Catra whispers urgently. There's unmistakable purr hiding there, a rumble almost too low for Adora to hear.

Catra leads her to the outside, up a winding staircase made of spare parts impaled into the outer wall of one of the towers. Adora realises that Catra must have made it as she reaches the top, taking note of the haphazard way the make-shift steps were aligned. She wants to ask and the question is already forming in her mouth when she sees Catra.

She stands at the top of the tower, foot pressed against the switch deactivating the emergency light, grinning down at her triumphantly. 

"I've got better lights." Catra gestures behind her then, up to the sky where millions of glittering lights can be seen. 

"Up here you can see them all." She grins, showing off her fangs. "But someone as slow as you couldn't make it up here."

Adora smiles, stepping onto the roof. "Is why you made the stairs?"

"No need to thank me." Catra reaches out to clasp a hand around Adora's wrist, tugging her closer. "But do thank me."

There's a pause as Adora gazes upon the sky and Catra's glimmering eyes from the corner of her vision. One is much prettier than the other. 

"Thank you," Adora finally says after an extended moment of silence. Catra's hand is still clasped to her wrist, so she gives it the smallest of tugs to bring her closer. 

She presses a kiss just underneath Catra's right eye. Adora couldn't answer why even if she was asked, but it feels like the right thing to do. Being here with Catra just feels right to her. 

The same way it feels right when Catra presses a kiss to her lips just seconds later.

Somehow, the stars feel just a little magical.


End file.
